


grains of sand

by RainbowBooze



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBooze/pseuds/RainbowBooze
Summary: Sivir had found herself with not one, but two nuisances. The Shuriman desert was unforgiving and cruel, but it seemed that it had some mercy; afterall, she wouldn’t have been stuck with these idiots if it weren’t for Shurima.She’d never admit that she loved those two to pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

"Taliyah," Sivir grunted, nudging the sleeping girl.

The fire she had started hours ago was reduced to embers, heat barely emanating from them. Sivir could barely make out the frame of her younger companion, forcing her to start the fire up with whatever resources they had gathered from the desert. Wood in the harsh desert was rare, but it was there and with Sivir's keen eye, it was almost common.

"Five more minutes," Taliyah mumbled as she turned away from the rising flames.

"It's your turn, kid." Sivir tossed the last branch into the pit and shook Taliyah awake.

  
Taliyah was a young girl, Shuriman born, freckles speckled her cheeks contrasting against the lighter tone of her skin, partly from her genetics and partly from her time in the sun. The girl’s hair was thick but still managed to flow wonderfully when Taliyah was in the mood to rock slide.

"Fine, fine," the young girl yawned out.

Sivir rolled her eyes before she began to settle herself under the tent, keeping an eye on Taliyah until she felt her eyelids droop close.

Shuriman days were hot, the sun blazing whatever would fall underneath its searing weight. Shuriman nights, on the other hand, were uncomfortably chilly-- after all, the sun was nowhere to be seen during these beautiful yet cold nights. Unacclimated and unprepared explorers would hire help-- some of them hiring the wrong type of people.

Sivir was in a comfortable state of sleepy awareness, her eyes closed as she rested. It was a new feeling for her-- she had been traveling with Taliyah for almost a year, and after their challenges together, Sivir found herself trusting Taliyah enough to simply pass out nearby. The young girl was much too ecstatic some days, but it didn’t dissuade the taller and older woman from trusting the girl with her life. After all, Taliyah had earned her trust and that was a hard feat in itself with the background that the mercenary came from.

"Sivir!" Taliyah shook her awake and the caramel-skinned woman grumbled, waking up immediately.

"What?" She questioned, irritated from the disturbance.

"There's a glowing thing!" Taliyah frantically pointed out and Sivir squinted, eyes slowly pinpointing the purple glow in the sands.

She scrambled onto her feet and grabbed her crossblade, pursing her lips.

"What the hell..."

The growing purple light seemingly dug its way out from the sands. The ground shifted, a hole forming as sand and rocks swirled into the pit, the light growing bigger.

Taliyah frantically pulled Sivir away from the growing hole, forcefully dragging her back to reality.

"Sivir, if we don't get out of here..."

Sivir scowled and grabbed the tent, glancing at the light every now and then.

"Grab this, move back. It's a void pit," Sivir explained as she handed Taliyah the small leather bag.

"Void pit? As in void creatures-- the ones that would love to munch on us--"

Sivir smirked as she glanced at the shorter girl. "Precisely."

Sivir gripped her crossblade, muscles tensed at the rumbling.

Suddenly, the pit stopped growing, the rumbling abruptly silenced. The light remained, shining out from the sand, but the norm did not occur.

"Where are the void creatures," Taliyah wondered curiously, stepping forward.

"Good question--"

A hand popped out off the pit, crawling out from the sand. A purple figure rose, coughing and shaking the sand from its body. It was humanoid, but most definitely a voidling... Sivir scowled deeply when her eyes met a pair of purple eyes, fierce and piercing.

The humanoid stumbled, clutching its side as it almost fell over into the sand.

"Sivir, we gotta help her!" Taliyah moved towards the figure but Sivir held her arm out, shaking her head.

"It's a voidling kid, it would sooner kill you than let you help it."

"Sivir, she looks human..." The young girl frowned and Sivir sighed.

Ever since she let Taliyah tag along, she found herself following her long forgotten moral code. Reluctantly, she let her heart get soft while she watched over the young girl. Taliyah wasn't a total child-- no, she was mature and she was not one to shy away from the topics even Sivir disliked to discuss.

Sivir looked at the figure again-- a woman?-- and watched as it finally fell over in pain, curling into itself in the sand.

"Fine."

Taliyah nodded firmly and rock slid over to the collapsed humanoid as Sivir followed briskly, her crossblade still gripped in her hand. She had to cover her eyes with her arm, as the rock slide from Taliyah was blowing the sand back into her. Sivir scowled at the annoyance but pushed on.

The sun was slowly rising and as much as she hated it, Sivir wouldn't be okay with letting the-- that was most definitely a woman, now that they were close up-- woman suffer in the hot sun. The sun was unforgiving and Sivir experienced that firsthand.

"She's bleeding," Taliyah exclaimed, grabbing some cloth from the leather bag.

Sivir put her crossblade away, but she approached carefully, still wary of this strange woman.

"Taliyah, be careful," Sivir scolded and Taliyah scrunched her face, cleaning out the half-conscious woman's wounds.

"She can't even stand up."

"What's going to happen when she can," Sivir mumbled before kneeling down to help the shorter girl.

Violet eyes were barely opened, the vibrant color barely peeking out from under heavy eyelids. Ragged breathing escaped the woman’s almost perfectly plump lips as she seemed to drift from consciousness to unconsciousness. As Sivir slipped her arms under the woman’s body to lift her, she could easily feel the curves and muscles of her body. She was toned and frankly, it did little to ease the Shuriman mercenary’s concern.

“Taliyah, if she wakes up and tries to kill us, I will personally join her and kill you.” Sivir glared at the younger girl, but all she got back was a sheepish grin.

Taliyah carefully tied the bandage around the woman’s side-- it was all she could do for now, especially with the sun rising. Already the blood was soaking through the bandage and Taliyah nervously pulled a healing potion out, dampening another cloth with it before replacing the already thoroughly soaked cloth. Soon, the bleeding slowed and the young girl let out a sigh of relief.

Taking one more look at the woman, Sivir and Taliyah head off in search of an oasis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'Sa wakes up, astonished by where she has woken up at and even more so at seeing those that looked similar to her.

"It's so hot," Taliyah complained and Sivir glared at her.  
  
"You're carrying a leather bag and our tent supplies. I'm carrying a damn woman and you're hot? You're not even walking!"  
  
Taliyah grinned sheepishly and glanced back at the older woman. She hopped off of the rock as it sunk back into the sands, disappearing as if it never had existed. She grabbed the canteen of water and held it up to Sivir, who rolled her eyes but took the small gesture as an apology as she sipped the water.   
  
"I can't wait until we get to the oasis-- colder water to contrast this godforsaken sun," Taliyah grumbled as she took a sip from the canteen before slipping back into the small holster.   
  
Sivir grunted as she readjusted the woman in her arms, looking down to confirm she was still unconscious. "The longer she stays unconscious, the less trouble we'll have getting to the damn oasis."  
  
Taliyah hummed thoughtfully as she squinted her eyes, looking into the distance. Sivir's eyes naturally followed where Taliyah was looking and sighed, walking at a faster pace. She followed Taliyah as the younger girl followed tracks to an oasis, small patches of green that could barely sustain plants but managed to. They were close to one and Sivir felt pride swell in her at the sight of Taliyah using a skill that she had taught the young girl so well.   
  
Sivir felt the body she carried twitch and she tensed in response. She peeked down and slowed down to a stop, watching the woman rouse from her sleep, groaning quietly. Sivir swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, weary from what might happen if the woman found herself being carried by a stranger.   
  
Eyes fluttered open and groggily looked up at Sivir. Violet eyes were slow to show any form of attentiveness and the woman's lips parted to let out a tired breath, grimacing at the pain from her side.  
  
"Don't freak out," Sivir said lowly, glancing at Taliyah to warn the girl. The rock mage bit her lip and watched the scene unfold. "You're hurt and in the middle of Shurima. We're taking you to an oasis."  
  
Sivir's calm voice seemingly erased all source of confusion in the woman and she opened her mouth to speak. A weak croak came out before she winced, recoiling into Sivir's arms.  
  
"Taliyah, water," Sivir ordered quietly and the shorter girl ran over with the canteen open, tilting it to let the injured woman sip.  
  
"Slowly," the young girl coaxed and her face showed some delight at seeing the stranger follow her directions.  
  
"Thank you." It was spoken almost whimsically, as if the woman wasn't really there with them. Sivir didn't blame her, the gash she donned was deep and it surprised her more that the... Void-woman didn't die straight from the blood loss.  
  
Sivir tried to shift the woman but immediately regretted it when the woman voiced her displeasure with a pained groan.  
  
"Tali can you rock slide her?"   
  
"Yeah, just let me..." The girl trailed off, conjuring a long and flat slab of rock from the sand.   
  
Sivir gently placed the injured woman down, mumbling an apology when the woman winced once more. There was really no way to move her without causing pain-- the injuries she sustained were far and wide and...  
  
"What the hell am I dealing with?" Sivir asked harshly.  
  
What looked like armor to the two wanderers was now moving, as if to mend the holes and rips in itself. It was alive, small tendons reaching towards each other slowly but surely. The only places it didn't mend itself was the large gash and some lacerations.  
  
"That was so disgusting," Taliyah cringed, cautiously moving the rock as she began to walk.  
  
"The moment I feel like it's too dangerous, she's going-- whether or not I kill her or she runs." Sivir coldly looked at the half-conscious woman. "I'm not going to die for trying to help a void creature."  
  
Taliyah frowned but nodded in understanding. As much as Sivir cared about the girl, she was too kind when it came to people. Sivir, on the other hand, knew the treachery of people, Ionians, Noxians, Demacians, Vastayans, all of them were unpredictable.  
  
They moved in silence, the heat getting worse as the sun reached its peak. Beads of sweat trailed down their skins, barely cooling themselves against the unbearable sun. Sand was kicked side to side as they both trekked the sweltering desert.   
  
Sivir almost suggested Taliyah rock slide all of them to the oasis, but the girl would run out of energy way too fast, and then Sivir would have to carry two bodies-- most likely one, after all Taliyah was the one she cared about, not this voidling.  
  
"There it is," Sivir mumbled, the mere sight of the oasis cooling her entire body.  
  
Taliyah let out a woop of excitement and sped up, zooming ahead of Sivir. The latter grumbled as she sped into a sprint and caught up to the girl, weary of leaving her alone with a partially conscious void... thing.   
  
"Hey, she's waking," Taliyah exclaimed, pointing discreetly at the woman on the rock.  
  
"Wake up," Sivir grunted, hand close to her crossblade as she laid another on the woman's shoulder.  
  
Taliyah rolled her eyes and moved the rock closer to the water, cupping the refreshing element and splashing the slowly waking woman with it.  
  
"H-huh?" The woman exclaimed groggily, grimacing at the pain from startling awake.  
  
Sivir narrowed her eyes as she watched her catch her breath, violet eyes scanning her surroundings and doing a double take when they landed on the pair of Shurimans. Sivir shifted and glanced at Taliyah, who had her firsts clenched just in case something happened.  
  
"You're... Not voidlings."   
  
This woman must be so out of it.  
  
"Do we look purple and well... Not human?" Taliyah retorted, puzzled by the statement.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Who are you," Sivir responded back, moving closer to the woman. "Answer that first."  
  
The woman tensed and looked like she was about to bolt but when she recognizes water, she stays put, only clenching her jaw. Sivir hummed, grabbing the canteen from Taliyah and filling it up with water. She gives the girl a look and the shorter girl nods and salutes before watching the void woman.  
  
Sivir used a large knife to cut pieces of wood enough for a fire, her body ready to turn on the woman if she attacked but still focused on what was important. If water was going to get her to talk, then water she'll get.  
  
She started a fire and grabbed the pot from Taliyah's bag, placing it over the fire before pouring the water in.  
  
"You'll get water, just talk," Sivir grunted, sitting next to the pot of water. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kai'Sa," she responded after confusingly looking at the fire. "Is that fire? How..."  
  
"Oh geez, I hope she didn't hit her head too hard," Taliyah facepalmed and Sivir scowled at the girl.   
  
"You're in Shurima," Sivir started, watching Kai'Sa carefully. "What are you..."  
  
The tendrils had fully pulled over Kai'Sa's wounds, her... outfit now repaired and ready for whatever she used it for. Sivir grit her teeth as she watched the strange woman shift on the rock.  
  
"I'm... A human, but not," Kai'Sa started mysteriously, sighing and wincing as her hand went up to her throat. "I was a little girl when I got trapped in the void."  
  
Taliyah's eyes lit up at the sound of an interesting story. It seemed that the mage had deemed Kai'Sa no longer a threat and she summoned a small rock stool to sit on as she grinned.  
  
"Will you tell us how you survived? You don't look like you've been out of the void too long, especially with that pale skin-- oh that's gonna leave a nasty burn," Taliyah rambled and Sivir sighed, trusting the girl to watch herself as she tended to the small fire.  
  
The water bubbled up slowly, cleansing it of any pesky diseases or illness. Sivir was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to cleanse herself of the dirt and grime that built up over the days of travelling. Right in front of her was a damn beautiful body of water and she was here babysitting a fire for a woman who literally climbed out from the depths of the Void.  
  
As the water came to a rolling boil, she let it sit for a little longer until using two large sticks to move it aside. In all honesty, she never boiled her water before drinking it, at least not unless she or Taliyah was injured-- she wouldn't want to worsen the situation by drinking water from an oasis with a compromised body. She faintly recalled a short boy who told her that oasis water was already really clean through rock filtering or something.  
  
She watched Taliyah and Kai'Sa, the latter speaking in a quiet and accented voice as the rock mage listened, eyes gleaming with interest. Sivir decided to let the girl have her fun for once. It wasn't everyday you meet someone who lived on the Void.  
  
"I'm going to regret this later," Sivir murmured to herself, her voice rough and low.  
  
When the water cooled down enough, she filled the canteen back up and walked over, handing it to Kai'Sa with a stoic face.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Kai'Sa looked at it carefully until she took a measured sip from it, slowly empyting the container in seconds.  
  
"Thank you," Kai'Sa murmured, looking much more colored than moments before. "For helping me. I don't know if anyone or anything would."  
  
Sivir merely walked away and gave Taliyah another look.  
  
"Don't make me regret this," she muttered lowly and the girl nodded in understanding.  
  
Uncharacteristically letting this incident slide, Sivir got her sleeping bag out and found a shaded area, laying down and closing her eyes. She was tired and she trusted Taliyah to defend herself. She was a capable mage after all.  
  
Sighing, she felt her body relax as she fell into a light sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i had this chapter essentially finished but lost myself in college apps and k/da djshdhs have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> too much good art from ichiro on tumblr and my hand has been forced— this is YOUR FAULT!!!!


End file.
